


I need you there

by Zoe2k8



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2k8/pseuds/Zoe2k8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things worse in a relationship than having your boyfriend and brother hate each other though at that moment Gou couldn’t really think of any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you there

There are few things worse in a relationship than having your boyfriend and brother hate each other though at that moment Gou couldn’t really think of any.

“Come on Haru!”

“No”

“When do I ever ask you for anything huh?” Her pout quickly melted as she groaned. God he could be so stubborn that it’d make her want to scream. Walking along the road side with him she thought it would be the perfect time to ask him. He always was in a better mood when he was in viewing distance of the ocean. The thick scent of the salt water still permeated the air. “I knew I should have gotten Makoto senpai here too”

“I can say no to both of you just fine”

“Don’t underestimate my powers of persuasion Nanase” He raised an eyebrow at his red haired companion as she waved her finger in front of him in a playful style before her hands settled on her hip. The Annual Matsuoka family reunion was coming up and for the past few weeks her palms had been sweating as the date crept up towards her. It’s been a year since she’s last seen Rin. Their texts and calls have dropped the closer The Olympics gets and outside of Funerals she wasn’t close to her distant relatives. She needed a picture book to account for the names of all the aunts and uncles along with distant cousins she had and with Rin getting distant by the moment. She felt as though her ties to her family were slipping away right beneath her and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it.

In a way she was a bit relieved when even at hearing the venue was a beach Haru had refused. She couldn’t help but feel that maybe…..the ocean would take him too.

It was a silly thought but it still lingered. Part of her couldn’t help but resent the ocean. It took her father and bit by bit it was taking her brother away as well.

“Please…..” she murmured her voice trembling and barely audible. “I need you there……I can’t…” At the corner of his eyes Haru saw something glisten on her cheek.

A tear?

“It’ll be the first meet up since…since ..” She couldn’t say it because saying it would mean reliving the reality all over again but Haru knew just what she was going to say. It’ll be the first one since her mom had died. Haru wanted to kick himself for not realizing just why it was important to her for him to go. Gou and her mother were very close, especially considering she was the only parent she grew up with since her dad had died in a boating incident. Haru had met her a few times at invited dinners and even then he saw something had been amiss. The silent grief that was eating at her core had only chosen to manifest itself once Gou had moved out when she was 19.

After that her mother’s friends had told Gou that her mother didn’t seem to be eating or sleeping well. She’d spend hours inside crying over old albums and photos as if the dam that held her emotions had suddenly punctured and all those years of pain was flowing out. She cried for hours on end and even moving back in did nothing to aid the situation.

Rin himself even came back on break to take care of her but nothing helped.

When the grief wasn’t eating her up inside the cancer was.

Haru bit his lip and sighed the look of worry plastered on his face as his vibrant blue eyes were glued on her while her crimson ones took to the floor.

To be honest Gou was scared. Terrified. All those years of family meetings had been alright when her mother was there, she was the glue that tied her to everything else. Who reminded her of the names to faces, kept the conversation alive and with her gone Gou felt like she’d be eating amongst strangers. She needed something.

Something familiar to keep her grounded. “He’s so different now…I think he’s gotten worse since It happened” she finally spoke again. 

“I can’t do anything about that” He murmured. A weak smile grew on her lips at the raven haired boy.

“Sometimes just being there helps…..”

“……”

“He needs someone”

“He has you”

“I mean he needs someone other than his annoying little sister” she gave a sheepish chuckle.

“You aren’t annoying”

“That isn’t what you texted this morning” she teased finally looking up at him again. His cheeks flushed before he looked off to the side.

“That kind of crazy talk is what happens when you and Makoto cut me off of Mackerel” Gou giggled before silence fell before them again. The horizon erupted in glorious blends of gold, scarlet and vibrant orange. Despite always walking past the sunset every morning from her house somehow, the sight seemed even more precious with him there. Haru’s eyes for once didn’t drift towards the ocean it remained on her and she appreciated it more than he would know. He was worried and looked torn even.

“Plus I still hold out hope you know…that maybe…you still care about him too”

“I don’t.” She winced at the sharpness of his words but she couldn’t blame him. Rin had dropped him and everyone else after beating him at the tournament years ago and Haru felt betrayed, used and by someone he thought was his friend. She was asking a lot from him in going there. Social situations aren’t Haru’s strong suit especially if they were people he didn’t know much less meeting someone he hated there too. It was selfish of her she knew that but she couldn’t help it.

“………..I g-guess that’s understandable….but I’m scared I would just really like it if you were there too”

Silence fell again. After a few moments her grip on his arm finally eased. She smiled weakly. “……F-o-orget it, I’m just getting work up over nothing” her weak chuckle didn’t go across as strongly as she had hoped. “Sorry …I shouldn’t be dragging you into th-“

“…I’ll…think about it.”

Her strained smile only grew. She knew that was the best answer she could get out of him at the moment. So despite how much she wanted to she didn’t push further because in the end he was just as hurt about the situation as she was.

“Come on, it’s getting late” He finally spoke. Nodding they two began walking again when she felt something heavy weigh her shoulders. Warmed wrapped her as a large navy blue coat hugged her body. Despite the fact she had already been wearing a cream sweater it did barely anything to stop the chilling air. “You’re shivering” 

“What about you?”

“I’ll live”

“But you could get a cold! Come on I wasn’t the one who was in the water all day-“ a hand was placed on the top of her head. She pouted not only did it remind her that he was taller than she was but over their years together the cute gesture was often a communicating tool and at the moment she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

“You’re such a pain sometimes…”

Snuggling into his side she smiled up at him as he followed her back to her place.

The next morning Gou woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating off the counter. Her hair wrapped in a messy bun with strands popped in every direction. 

Haru: “Are you dressed?”

Wiping her eyes with her fists she groaned gazing at the message on the then blurry screen.

Haru: “I’m outside”

Unable to contain her smile she got up and headed over to the window to see Haru, dressed in a casual jeans and blue top sitting by the concrete stairs with his phone in hand. She blinked back the tears not wanting them to fall least she find herself unable to stop. Her phone buzzed again and she knew he might think she was still asleep and would send her as many useless texts as he could to possibly wake her up.

Right after Pool and Banana she texted him back. “I’m up, I’m up. I’m going to get ready I haven’t even eaten breakfast yet” she smiled knowing exactly what his next text would be.

Haru: “Do you have Mackerel?”


End file.
